


Misdemeanor

by Chiapeto



Category: MSB - Fandom, Voltage Inc., my sweet bodyguard, 恋人は専属SP | My Sweet Bodyguard
Genre: F/M, MSB, My Sweet Bodyguard - Freeform, Seiji Goto - Freeform, Voltage Inc, voltage inc. - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-19 08:46:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9431318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chiapeto/pseuds/Chiapeto
Summary: How do you punish your husband cop when he commits a misdemeanor?





	

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was first published on my tumblr in 2015.

Seiji opened the door into his apartment after a long day of work. He looked at the time and he knew he was going to probably find you once again asleep, unable to hear your cheerful voice welcoming him home. It has been days since the new investigation started and the work hours doubled. He hasn’t even seen you when you left early in the morning. 

All he longed for at that moment was a hot shower and the chance to cuddle next to you, feeling the warmth of your body next to his tired bones. After removing his shoes as quietly as he could he stepped into the dimly lit living room. 

“You are late” 

He heard your voice before he saw your silhouette, seated by the dining table. 

“What are you doing sitting in the dark?” 

There was a brief pause. 

“Sit”  
“What?”  
“Sit on that chair" 

Seiji found the lone chair placed in the middle of the room and sat. It was then that you got up and started to walk slowly towards Seiji, your high heels reverberating in the quiet room. When you finally emerged from the shadows Seiji gasped as he saw you wearing a police outfit. A very sexy version of it. The white shirt was so tight that the buttons were holding for dear life especially around the chest area and the miniskirt hugging your curves left no room for imagination. Your hair was tied in a bun and you had a cap on, slightly skewed to one side. You were holding a black medium sized baton with one hand, tapping it over the palm of your other hand. Seiji gulped, trying to comprehend the situation. 

“Wha…why are you dressed like that?”  
“You sir … have the right to remain silent…” 

Seiji’s face clearly looked very confused but you could see the excitement shine through his eyes. His fatigue forgotten, he was pretty sure he should be the one arresting you for wearing such an indecent outfit in front of him or at least strip you bare because it was just illegal for you to look so… tempting with clothes on. Seiji tried to stand up but you used your baton to keep him in place, lightly tapping his shoulder. He sat himself down like a good boy. You tried very hard not to laugh at the situation, clearing your throar as you walked around him and stood behind his chair. Seiji’s eyes followed your movements but you turned his head to face forwards and bent down to whisper close to his ears, your lips brushing his earlobes on purpose sending shivers down his body. 

“Anything you say… can and will be used against you in MY court of law…” 

As you uttered the words Seiji knew by heart, your hands ran down the sides of his body along his toned arms, making him closed his eyes to indulge in the feel of your warm delicate hands. 

 

You easily handcuffed his right wrist, the other loop already tied to the leg of the chair. 

“What the… ”

 

You seized the moment of distraction and quickly handcuffed his other wrist to the other side of the chair. 

“What are you doing!?” 

You pulled another chair and sat in front of him just a few feet away, crossing your legs, making the already tiny skirt hitch further up your leg. Seiji noticed it but quickly averted his eyes. 

“You are late! You told me we were going to have dinner together.” 

Seiji’s eyes widened as he remembered the promise he had made to you this morning over the phone as he was rushing into a meeting. 

“AH.. I’m sorry! I completely forgot! Why didn’t you call me?”  
“So you are pleading guilty after all…” 

You pouted and crossed your arms but kept your gaze fixed on Seiji’s eyes. 

“Sweetie, can you let me go so I can make it up to you? You don’t need to go so far as…. ” 

While he was pleading for mercy, you uncrossed you legs slowly and paused, revealing to an already flushed Seiji that you were wearing absolutely nothing underneath that skirt. His words trailed off into some incoherent gibberish and he did not even attempt to look away this time. You then took the baton from your belt and placed it in between your legs. You propped one of your feet on Seji’s knees and opened your legs wider. You started stroking the body of the baton along your slit. It was cold but hard and you let a soft moan leave your lips. 

“I missed you so much I had to do this all on my own while thinking about you” 

You heard the chains of the handcuff rattle but you kept going, rubbing the head of the stick on your clit. As you added pressure, your overflowing juices coated the length of it making it glide smoothly over your sensitive nub. 

“Uh…” “Hmm… This feels so good” 

You knew you were driving him crazy. This was his punishment for being too focused on his work. You admired that in him but he needed to learn how to balance his priorities a little bit better. And you were not lying when you told him you have been feeling rather alone lately. Seiji could feel heat rush through his entire body, his aching bulge screaming in the confines of his pants. He wanted to make it up to you in the most indecent manner, to make you forget his crime. Lust completely overwhelmed him when your other hand started rubbing your breasts, your fingers pinching the tip of your dark nipples showing through the fabric. 

“Honey please…” 

You opened your eyes to see Seiji’s face twisted in agony. He clearly could not take the temptation any longer and neither did you. You dropped the baton and moved your body towards him. You stripped him of his pants, revealing that his throbbing cock was more than ready to take you on. Seiji rattled the handcuffs again to remind you about them but you ignored it and straddled on top of his lap. You held his face with both your hands, your lips almost touching his. 

“Remember this is MY court of law, and you are still being punished” 

Seiji just let a grunt before you then kissed him deeply but it was him that was showing his hunger by invading your mouth fully with his tongue. You lowered yourself slowly, guiding his hard member to fill you up as far as you could take him. Both your moans were muffled in between kisses, as you started to move your hips up and down like a piston. You hands quickly unbuttoned him, exposing the planes of his toned chest to the cool air. He was so gorgeous to look at and even better to feel. You held on to the back of the chair, pressing your body to his. Seiji was clearly losing his sanity as he could not bear not being able to touch you and yet he could feel your moist tight muscles gripping around his member, ecstasy tingling along his spine everytime you lowered yourself making the tip of his cock hit the deepest confines of your belly. 

“Baby untie me please”  
“Hmmm… Not… Yet…” 

You just kept moving you hips, controlling the pace, rubbing you clit against his skin. You felt euphoric feeling his heartbeat drum in his chest while you nibbled your lips along his neck. Seiji’s breathing was beyond ragged and he tried hard to wriggle his wrists out of the cuffs. He was dying to touch your skin, feel the perspiration on your back, squeeze your bottom as you pumped into him, run his digits along the contours of your breast… Seiji noticed your erratic breathing and knew you were close to coming. You felt the familiar feeling rise up from deep within your belly and you arched your back, letting out a sensuous cry of pleasure. Your voice turned him on further but he held himself a little bit longer, letting you savor the feeling of you muscles rhythmically clenching around his shaft. And then you leaned your spent body against his, trying to calm yourself down.. You suddenly felt the coldness of metal on both your tights and then Seiji’s warm big hands wrapping around your waist. 

“OH!? ” 

Somehow Seiji’s hands were free, but the cuffs were still dangling from his wrists 

“I would not be a first class police detective if I didn’t know how to get toy handcuffs off, would I?” 

Seiji hoisted you up and carried you over his shoulder. Then he started for the bedroom not before giving a light spank on your bottom. “Kyaah! Seiji!” Seiji kicked the door open and tossed you on top of the mattress and loomed over you. 

“Ah Seiji! Wait!” 

He ignored your pleas and passionately kissed you while tearing the offending fabric from your body. 

“You have broken many laws wearing that outfit” 

Seiji dipped his head towards your breast, taking in one of your nipples, eating it voraciously. 

“Se….Seiji…”  
“You have the right to remain silent, but ...............I rather you don’t…” 

Seiji didn’t waste anytime and entered you quick and hard, forcing a loud moan to leave your lips. He poured out all the frustration built up just awhile ago, pounding you mercilessly, while running his hands all over your body. Seiji propped himself on his hands on either side of your head. The metal cuffs still encircled both his wrists and it rattled with the motion of the bed as it creaked furiously everytime he dipped inside your sensitive core. You could hear the sound of wet skin lapping over wet skin and felt another round of pleasure surface within you. You combed your fingers through his thick dark hair, holding his head close to you. Seiji grunted as he moved faster, letting himself come inside of you, creaming your hole with his sweet essence.  
~~~~ 

You woke up to sound of birds, and the feel of soft light kisses on your shoulders. 

“Seiji..”  
“Good morning officer” 

You chuckled at being called your alter ego and turned around to see Seiji’s face close to yours. 

“It’s good to see you in the morning for a change”  
“I am sorry about last night. I promise I won’t do it again”  
“You better not, I was a little peeved about that. ”  
Yeah, it showed…”  
“I hope you learned you lesson.” 

Seiji nodded. 

“Well if you don’t want to be punished like that, come home earlier ok?” 

~~~~ 

However it seemed your plan had backfired. Seiji didn’t learn his lesson as well as you hoped because he did his best not to come home early in the next few days...

~~~~

Thank you for reading I hope you enjoyed this tale :)


End file.
